Field
The present disclosure is generally related to computer systems, and more specifically, to application of data analytics to provide maintenance recommendations.
Related Art
Maintenance is a process with an objective of keeping the equipment in a working, efficient and cost-effective condition. The maintenance process is conducted by performing the necessary actions on the equipment to achieve one or more of these objectives. These actions include, but are not limited to, the inspection, tuning, repair and overhaul of the equipment or its components. Equipment maintenance can be conducted in one of the following strategies:
(a) Corrective Maintenance: Corrective maintenance involves taking corrective actions after the equipment or one of its components fails in order to retain its working status. As this strategy waits for the equipment to fail before taking a maintenance action, corrective maintenance can result in decreasing the availability of the equipment. In addition, performing corrective actions after the occurrence of equipment failure may be more expensive and time-consuming.
(b) Preventive maintenance (also known as time-based maintenance): Preventive maintenance involves performing maintenance actions on a regular basis regardless of the condition of the equipment. In related art systems, preventive maintenance may be the most commonly followed strategy for equipment maintenance. Preventive maintenance avoids the limitations of corrective maintenance by performing periodic maintenance actions (e.g., periodic replacement of parts). However, preventive maintenance can be very expensive as most of the periodic maintenance actions are done while the equipment is in a good condition. Such maintenance could have been avoided if the actual condition of the equipment is known while planning for maintenance. Moreover, the equipment is still prone to unexpected failures that might happen due to abnormal usage patterns or environmental conditions between maintenance actions.
(c) Predictive Maintenance (also known as condition-based maintenance): Predictive maintenance can involve continually monitoring the condition of the equipment to determine the maintenance actions need to be taken at certain times. Predictive maintenance can reduce the chance of unexpected failures, increase the equipment availability, and accordingly decrease the overall cost of the maintenance process.